The present application relates to a screen support configured for attachment to a backrest of a seat.
According to one embodiment, an aircraft seat comprises a seat cushion and a backrest surmounted by a headrest. In order to permit its adjustment in height, the headrest comprises two rods which slide in sleeves that are present in the backrest. The seat also comprises a rear enclosure which covers the back of the backrest and at least partially the rear surface of the headrest. In certain aircraft cabins, the rear enclosure includes a screen.
When the rear enclosure does not include a screen, and if the person positioned to the rear of the seat wishes to view a screen, they must hold it with their hands. This solution is not satisfactory.
A screen support permitting the attachment of a screen to the rear of a seat in a temporary manner is known in the automobile field. According to one embodiment, the screen support comprises a clamp exhibiting two limbs configured to clamp the rods of the headrest, a pivoting link which connects the first extremities of the two limbs, and a closing mechanism configured to adopt a first attached state in which the closing mechanism connects the second extremities of the two limbs and a second detached state in which the closing mechanism permits the two limbs to move apart. In order to attach the screen, the screen support also comprises an engagement system that is integral with one of the two limbs and is configured to permit a screen to be attached temporarily.
This type of screen support is not entirely satisfactory because it does not permit the stable retention of the screen. Furthermore, it may only be utilized with difficulty on an aircraft seat because of the presence of the rear enclosure which interferes with the engagement system.